Laughing and Enlightening
by Seine
Summary: One-shot, KeKari, don't sue, pretty long. Kari is dumbstruck when she finds out Ken knows her real name. But, why are the others so mean to him, when he has nothing against them?


ELP: One shot, fairly good, let's see if I can meet those standards....Ken Kari.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kari, T.K, Davis, Miyako and Cody walked down the dock walks in the twilight. All were content. It was a little while after Ken had became good, and a little bit after the Base incident. They stopped when they spotted Ken leaning on the guard rails, looking over the ocean. He was wearing the usual Tamachi uniform. They were about to go, when Kari walked forward to Ken, and stopped beside him, leaning against the rail as well. Ken's vision was fixed on the beautiful shining ocean. Kari looked over the ocean as well. 

" It's beautiful....." She said, looking over to Ken, and then back at the ocean. Ken nodded. 

" Yes, it is. The twilight enhances the shine of it all. Twilight is the prime time of the ocean." Ken answered back, still looking at the ocean. The Digidestined were still staring at Kari and Ken, trying to send messages to get away before he threw her in. But Ken just kept looking out over the ocean, like a statue. Kari sighed. 

" Ken, why don't you join us?" She asked. Ken sighed. He looked at her in the eye. The light shone over his eye, making it look glazed. 

" I can't. Not yet. All will be revealed in time. I'm....... I just don't feel right with it all yet. It's nothing personal, I have nothing against you all." Ken stated. He looked at his watch, and sighed. " I have to depart. Good Twilight, Hikari-San." Ken walked away, around the Digidestined, and away from Kari. Kari was dumbstruck. _ How did he know my real name? _ She wondered. The Digidestined swarmed Kari, while she just stared at Ken's back as he departed. 

" Kari, why did you do that?" Cody asked. Kari shrugged. 

" I wanted to know why he wouldn't join us." She answered, looking down at Cody. Davis looked impatient. 

" And why doesn't he join us?" He asked rudely. Kari sighed. 

" He said that it was nothing personal, and all would be revealed in time. He just didn't feel right about it, and he has nothing against us......." She stated, looking back up to where Ken was last. He was gone. Kari sighed, and looked back over the ocean. After an hour, they all flocked home, Kari was the last to leave. 

Kari walked along the twilight lit streets, pondering. When she reached her home, she was surprised that no one was home. Tai was gone to soccer, Mom and Dad were at work, and the cat was sleeping. Gatomon leapt up into Kari's lap once she sat down on the couch. 

" What's up, Kari? You look gloomy." She asked. Kari sighed. 

" I don't get it. Ken won't join us, but he says he has nothing against us. I don't get him. Oh well........" Kari yawned, and went to bed at 9:30. She had a peaceful sleep, and her family came home by 10:00.

The next day after the last day of school, Kari and the Digidestined went to the Digiworld, and looked around. 15 whole areas had been wiped clean of spires, and they were in a control spire area. They spotted Ken, standing in front of them with his back turned to them, watching Stingmon tear up spire after spire. For once, he was only wearing the white T-shirt of the outfit, and the pants, with black shoes. His whole arm under his elbow up to his wrist was in white suppressant bandages, with most of the under side red. Kari walked forward, and tapped him on the shoulder. Ken nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around, leaping back. When he saw it was just Kari, he relaxed a little. He straightened himself out, and bowed. 

" I apologize, I'm a little jumpy today." He said, standing straight again. Kari nodded. 

" That's okay, I don't mind. That's what I'm like sometimes. What happened to your arm?" She asked, pointing to the bandage. Ken laughed a little, but nervously. 

" I was careless. When I was looking around for the butcher knife so I could cut up the sushi, I stuck my hand in the sink to search in the water for it. The water was all soapy, so I didn't see the knife lodge up. Slashed my whole arm below the joint." Ken said, pointing to his arm and his elbow joint. Kari nodded, and looked behind Ken to Stingmon. He was still nailing every spire in sight. Ken turned around, and looked at Stingmon. He then stretched out a little, and yawned. Kari walked up beside him, and stared up at the clear blue sky. Stingmon landed, and Dedigivolved to Wormmon. Ken picked up Wormmon. 

" Good job, Wormmon. Let's hit the next area." Ken congratulated Wormmon, but had no time to 'hit the next area'. 

" I can't let you do that." Came a voice. Aruikennimon stepped out of the shadows, followed by Mummymon. Ken turned around, and stared. He put Wormmon on the ground, and stood in front of everyone, blocking everyone off from shots. 

" You...." Ken growled. Aruikennimon laughed, and Mummymon readied his gun. Ken clenched his hands into fist, ready for something to come his way. 

" Yes, me, oh powerful me. I cannot have you destroying my spires. So, I'll give you one chance. Give up, and maybe I'll consider keeping them alive." She taunted. Ken immediately burst out laughing. He then pointed at her, and stopped laughing. 

" Ha! You think that you can stand there, expecting me to give up? Have you been smoking funny cigarettes lately, or are you as stupid as I think you are at this moment? You have nothing on me that they don't!" He taunted back, laughing a little. Aruikennimon was not amused. 

"We'll see...... I offer you a chance, and you spit it in my face. Well, to bad you made the wrong choice......again. Funny, even when you were just 8, you couldn't get anything right. And it cost you then, like it's going to cost you now...." She growled. Ken's eyes went wide, and then he closed them. Kari stared at him, like everyone else. They all spread out, beside him. 

" Silence........" He murmered, controlling anger. Wormmon Digivolved on his own, waiting for a moment. But she kept talking, despite the warning from Mummymon, Aruikennimon kept talking. 

" Yes, you could never get anything right...... No attention....... Couldn't earn it......" She said. Ken became a little louder. 

" Silence......" He said, shaking. Nope, not gonna happen. 

" You ran because you couldn't take it all....... Cost him his life for you!" Aruikennimon was enjoying Ken's pain. Ken suddenly snapped up to full height, bellowing loudly. 

" SILENCE!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE HIM IN THE GRAVE!!!!!!" He screamed. Ken dashed forward as fast as he could, and punched Aruikennimon in the face. Mummymon used his gun as a club, sending Ken flying back to the others. Ken landed, but got right back up, and charged. He struck Mummymon hard in the face, and then was thrown off his feet by a web, and swung back to the others, slamming into the ground. Ken ripped off the webs, and was about to charge, when Kari grabbed his arms, pulled them behind his back, restraining him. Ken dropped to his knees, angry as ever. 

" Leave him in the grave!!!!" He yelled over and over, not calming down. Kari didn't half to fight his hands, he wasn't trying. Aruikennimon growled, wiping off blood from her lip. 

" You little rat..... You'll pay for that. Mummymon......" Kari had released his hands, but Ken hadn't moved. His head was down, eyes closed. Mummymon shot at Ken, hitting him squarely in the chest. Ken was thrown to his feet, and then onto his back. Mummymon shot a few more times, hitting him again and again. Kari screamed, and the rest had their jaws open. Aruikennimon and Mummymon laughed, but they stopped when Ken's familiar evil laugh joined them. Ken actually did a nip-up to his feet, while his eyes opened, but had only white. He pulled bullets out of his chest, and threw them on the ground. Aruikennimon and Mummymon were freaked. Ken spoke evilly. 

" Get away, before I rip your little heads off. BOO!" They were so freaked at what he was, that they ran like the wind away. Ken turned to Stingmon, and gave him a high-five. Kari stared oddly, like the others. Ken let his eyes come out from the back of his head, and he laughed with Stingmon. 

" WOOOOOOO!!!! And I thought that teacher was an idiot! Hehehe....They ran like little mice. And she called me a little rat!" He exclaimed. " Imagine me finding a bullet proof vest in a closet. Thank god for that.... Well, that was a good laugh. I mean, really, I haven't laughed like that in a while. It was hard for me to pull up that laugh. J'ai mal a la gorge....." Ken suddenly spoke in French, and then rapidly started speaking to Stingmon in Spanish. Stingmon nodded, and they engaged in a conversation in Spanish. Ken made a lot of motions with his hands, like chopping his hand into his others, and then pointing toward where Aruikennimon and Mummymon ran. Then, they started speaking normal again. 

" As I was saying, they ran like a little swine running from the butcher. Anyway, let's hit the next area, before die of boredom." Ken leapt up onto Stingmon, and they flew.

Kari immediately made Gatomon armor Digivolve, and she mounted Nefertimon, and flew after Ken.

" Kari!" They all shouted after her, but their cries fell on deaf or ignorant ears. She followed him into the desert, where a control spire was. Stingmon and Ken had no idea Kari had followed them. Ken looked down, and spotted something. It was metallic, and shining. A huge beam threw itself up, and nailed Stingmon before he could move. Ken was sent hurtling down to the ground. A gigantic black portal opened, and he fell in. Kari was then hit, and she was pulled into the portal as well. 

Ken woke up beside Kari, on a sandy grey beach, near water. He saw that Kari had been knocked clean out by the fall. He got up, despite the pain of impact that was still in effect. He picked up Kari, and carried her to a cave. He laid her in the cave, and started a fire from a pile of dry sticks. He set her near it, and looked outside. The Dark Ocean. It was back to claim his last bit of hope, and crush it and kill it. Ken was suddenly thrown into the cave, and before he could get to his feet, the cave entrance was blocked with stones and rubble, right to the top, except for a few openings with grey light coming through. Ken yelled in anger, throwing his hands forwards, punching all the cave walls, trying to break free of despondency. Kari awoke at Ken's angry cries, and watched him strike and attack the wall. She stood up, and put a hand on the stone wall for support. Ken stopped attacking after a long while. His hands and knuckles were totally torn up, and his arms were scraped, the bandage loose and almost off. He looked at Kari, and sighed, dropping to his knees, looking down at the ground. Kari sat down with her back against the wall, and stared at Ken. 

"We're in the ocean, aren't we?" She asked softly. He nodded, and got up, walking to her, and then sitting down beside her.

" I'm sorry....... Something hit me, and they blocked the entrance with rock and stone. I can't get through....." He murmered, almost in tears because of despair. Kari took his hands in hers, and ran her thumbs over his knuckles, causing Ken a little pain. A bright light came from her hands, and his hands healed, along with everything else. Ken stared at his hands. He was about to say something, but she put a finger on his lips, silencing him. 

" I can only heal when there is some good in you. The healing is spawned from the person's good. You healed me and you. I know who and what you are, but I don't care. Get us out of here." She said. Ken nodded, and stood up, helping Kari up as well with a hand. He turned to the opening, and a bright light filled the room. Beautiful wings burst from Ken's back, tearing shirt and vest, and then flapping a bit. Kari was amazed at the new Ken. He was different from the old Ken. Definitely brighter, less gray. Ken started flapping his wings, and the rocks and boulders flew away, and the entrance was cleared. Ken swiftly picked Kari up in his arms, and flew out of the cave full speed. He flew up, up, higher, higher..... A huge hand swiftly came from the ocean, and grabbed Ken's foot roughly a meter before an opening in the sky...... 

T.K looked down through the portal, and spotted Ken struggling with Kari in his arms. Kari was screaming for the hand to let go of Ken. 

" KARI!! KEN!!!" T.K screamed, reaching a hand through the portal to them. Davis and Miyako also reached hand down to help. Cody couldn't, he was to short. But he was standing by to help haul them up. Ken spotted the hands, and thought fast. With the last of his energy, Ken threw Kari as high as he could, right into the hands of the Digidestined. They pulled Kari up onto solid ground. T.K immediately went back for Ken, but was shocked that Ken and the hand were gone. Kari looked over the edge, and started to cry, her tears falling through the portal. 

Ken smiled as he was being drowned by Dragomon, the owner of the hand. Somehow, the only thing he could hear was Kari's crying. He frowned, and suddenly, a light from within him burst out, and he was catapulted out of the water, out of the Dark Ocean, and onto the ground, coughing and spitting up water and blood. Ken's wings were still shining, only without their sparkle. Kari ran over to Ken, and dropped beside him. Ken looked up at Kari, and smiled again. He stood up shakily, with the help of Kari. She immediately asked him something. 

" How did you get away from that hand?" She asked. Ken thought for a moment. 

" I don't know. I heard nothing but crying, your crying, and then a bright light filled my vision, and I was thrown out of that bad place. I don't know what happened........ Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, making sure she wasn't hurt. She shook her head in no, and then looked up at Ken and his wings. She leaned in, and kissed him. Ken couldn't move, so he just froze. She wrapped her arm around Ken's neck, and pulled him in. Ken closed his eyes, like Kari, and wrapped his arms around her waist. T.K smiled, Davis sighed in recognition, Cody stared blankly, and Miyako turned away, laughing a bit , giving them room. Ken's wings wrapped around them, and Wormmon smiled to himself, sitting beside Gatomon. 

" It's about time they hooked up! I was starting to get worried." Gatomon exclaimed, smiling. Wormmon nodded. Ken started to kiss back, and after a while, they broke for air. Ken smiled at Kari. 

" So, how's Friday, 5:30pm, dinner and a movie?" He asked. Kari nodded, and walked to the group, while Ken stood still, smiling to himself. Wormmon and Ken departed, well, flew and departed. Kari smiled to herself, T.K congratulated her, and Davis was already drooling over a magazine girl. Miyako wanted info, and Cody was already yawning in boredom........ What a crazy life he has! 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ELP: That's the fic. No, there is no sequel. If you'd like to make one, you can, but you have to ask me first. And it would have to look good on your file, so make sure it's good if you want to.

Sammy: R&R! 


End file.
